Fierté
by Yami Flo
Summary: Les quatre Mashô forment un group hétéroclite. En être le leader présente ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Rester en place n'est pas facile quand d'autres convoitent votre position. Aucun n'est prêt à céder. Et ce n'est là qu'une question de fierté...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Spiritual ; réflexions sur les relations entre les Mashô et leurs motivations pour obtenir la place de leader ; pas de spoilers particuliers ; se situe avant la série TV.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samurai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Fierté**

Etre à la tête des Mashô n'est pas sans risques. Shuten l'a découvert très vite. En fait, il l'a découvert le jour même de sa nomination, en retrouvant une vipère dans ses draps. Il n'a heureusement pas été piqué, mais l'incident lui a vite fait comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de sa nomination.

Bien qu'il ait reconnu la patte de Naaza dans cette tentative de meurtre fortuite, il n'a rien pu prouver à leur maître. Naaza a échappé à la punition. Shuten a serré les dents et n'a rien dit, furieux. En revanche, il s'est délecté de la longue humiliation qu'il a infligée au Doku Mashô lors de leur première session d'entraînement suivant la tentative de meurtre.

Shuten voit l'expérience comme un souvenir plaisant. C'est tout le contraire pour le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

La haine du Doku Mashô à son égard n'a fait que grandir depuis. Il s'en rend bien compte, mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Il est bien trop occupé à surveiller ses pas et ceux des deux autres porteurs de Yoroi. Car si Doku est le plus impulsif, il n'est pas le seul dont il faut se méfier.

Loin de là.

Tous ont un caractère différent et des approches radicalement opposées de la situation, mais tous veulent la même chose.

Naaza n'est pas un idiot, mais il n'est pas un génie pour autant. En fait, il y a dans ses yeux une lumière inquiétante, et nombreux sont ceux qui, après l'avoir entendu parlé, n'hésitent pas à le qualifier de fou. Et certes, il l'est peut-être un peu, mais il n'en est pas moins un combattant redoutable, et un assassin encore plus effroyable.

Il connaît les poisons et les remèdes, sait quand et comment les utiliser pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et n'a jamais hésité à se servir de sa science douteuse pour éliminer ceux qui représentaient pour lui un obstacle, du temps ou il était encore sous les ordres d'un Seigneur de la Guerre.

Ses camarades sont assez prudent pour ne rien accepter de sa part et tester leur nourriture sur des rongeurs avant de la goûter, mais sait-on jamais s'il ne trouvera pas un moyen de toute façon ?

Naaza est probablement celui qui a amoncelé le plus d'ennemis morts au cours des années. Pour lui, cela compte pour quelque chose, c'est même la preuve de sa valeur et de sa supériorité sur les autres lieutenants d'Arago. Shuten n'est pas digne à ses yeux de sa place et de son titre. Lui seul peut prétendre au titre de leader des Yon Mashô. Et il le leur prouvera à tous, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Tant qu'aux deux autres…

Rajura trouve Shuten arrogant, et promu sans raison valable. Certes, Oni est fort, et alors ? La force n'est pas tout pour un guerrier. Il lui faut aussi l'intelligence et la ruse s'il compte mener à bien ses combats et remporter ses victoires. Shuten est seulement un garçon bravache et orgueilleux.

Rajura est le plus âgé et le plus intelligent dans quatre généraux, le plus réfléchit, celui qui pense toujours sur le long terme, celui qui connaît les forces et faiblesses de chacun. Il devrait être le leader. Pas ce gamin aux cheveux rouges.

Mais Shuten brille sur un champ de bataille. Il décime avec aisance les rangs ennemis, sait prendre avantage du terrain, réfléchit vite et généralement bien. Peu de blessures reçues, aucun duel perdu,…La victoire sûre et certaine, à chaque coup.

Même s'il est loin d'être d'accord avec le choix de leur maître, Rajura se surprend à comprendre ce choix, et à le respecter tout bas.

Ceci dit, il n'est pas du genre à mettre de côté ses ambitions personnelles, et comme l'araignée, il sait être patient, jusqu'à ce que ses victimes tombent dans sa toile.

Anubis est fort et droit, du moins, aussi droit que peut l'être un homme aux ordres d'un démon. Sa droiture se reflète dans sa loyauté. Il est probablement le moins susceptible de se rebeller contre un ordre, quel qu'il soit. Tout du moins, un ordre d'Arago. S'il l'ordre émane de Shuten, il le fera de mauvaise grâce, ou trouvera un moyen de l'exécuter de travers, sinon le plus tard possible.

Le Yami Mashô est aussi un être ambitieux. Il n'aime pas être cantonné dans des seconds rôles, ou être traité de façon cavalière. Il en a cependant l'habitude. Shuten est si orgueilleux et si peu disposé à partager la gloire de leurs succès communs avec les autres lieutenants d'Arago.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus est aussi très observateur, bien plus que Rajura ne pourrait le penser. Plus que ses trois compagnons, il comprend la nécessité de faire front commun, ne serait-ce que sur le champ de bataille. Mais s'il le comprend, il ne l'applique pas ; pourquoi faire un effort quand celui-ci ne sera pas récompensé ?

Car s'il ne rechigne pas à la tâche, il n'aime pas faire des efforts inutiles en dehors du combat ou de l'entraînement quotidien.

Anubis est compétent, sait jauger les forces et les faiblesses, sait utiliser les moindres détails à son avantage, n'hésite pas à recourir à de basses tactiques si la fin est justifiée, sert fidèlement son empereur, et n'a jamais échoué dans ses missions. Il est digne d'être le chef, plus que ce gamin arrogant qui ne sait pas respecter ses aînés.

Oui, tous ont leurs motivations, leurs forces, leurs envies, leurs propres machinations pour parvenir à leurs fins. Et certainement, sous des circonstances différentes, chacun d'entre eux ferait un bon leader.

Le Oni Mashô le reconnaît en privé, quand il songe à certaines batailles, à certaines informations, ou n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu mieux faire que lui.

Mais Shuten n'est pas prêt à leur laisser sa place. Il a sa fierté, après tout.

**Fin**


End file.
